Tan Solo un Angel
by LucyCullenBB
Summary: ¿Existen los poderes sobrenaturales?¿Acaso Halloween es solo pedir dulces?¿Qué harías si detraz de un antifaz se esconde aquel ángel que te salvo un día?-existe una fuerza que te unira a él por siempre? o ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?...Halloween Cullen Contest


**- Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mia.**

**- Titulo: **Tan solo un ángel

**- Nick del autor: **Lucy Cullen Boggiano

**- Resumen: **¿Existen los poderes sobrenaturales y ancestrales? o ¿crees en hechizos? ¿Acaso todo en Halloween es pedir dulces? ¿Qué harías si detraz de un antifaz se esconde aquel ángel que te salvo un día? y aunque suene triviado, existe una fuerza que te unira a él por siempre...¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

**- Rating: T**

**- Género: **Romance

**- Pareja: **Edward y Bella

**- Número de palabras: **7171 (word)

**

* * *

**

**"Halloween Cullen Contest"**

**TAN SOLO UN ANGEL**

**(3er puesto)**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA - POV**

_- Toma. Se te cayó esto. - me dijo la voz dulce de un niño. Cuando alcé la mirada lo observé, tendría un par de años más que yo. Si no fuera porque me acababa de golpear las rodillas al caerme, y sentía el ardor de la herida vívidamente, podría haber pensado que él era un ángel._

_- Ohh... Gracias. - logré contestarle acercando la mano a mi calabaza de plástico, él me la tendía amablemente con una sonrisita torcida. _

_Sin exhibir el inminente motivo, comencé a respirar agitadamente, no estaba tratando de alarmar a nadie, pero me era inevitable no hacerlo. Mi hiperventilación... Solo la guardaba para momentos deslumbrantes y/o angustiosos, y éste merecía ser uno de ellos, aunque no estaba del todo consciente. _

_Cogí la calabaza, y la puse a un costado. Quizá estuve un rato en el suelo, porque todos los dulces que se encontraban desparramados en él, ya no estaban, en un segundo mi ángel los había recogido. _

_- ¡Ayyy! – grité al momento que hice el esfuerzo para levantarme. La herida me ardió más, y mis ojos se nublaron por el dolor, no me podía parar bien._

_- ¿Te duele mucho? - me preguntó agachándose hasta estar frente a mí, rodaron unas suaves lágrimas por mi mejilla. Pero eso no iba a detenerme, me las limpie con una mano y aclaré la mirada. Pude apreciar sus ojos verdes, brillantes como la esmeralda, su cabello era cobrizo y totalmente desordenado, y su rostro, no me había equivocado...era pálido, pero hermoso, facciones perfectas, todo un querubín. _

_En ese momento, descubrí, que a mis 13 años, podría admirar a alguien de una manera tan fortuita e intensa por primera vez en mi vida._

_- Mi papá es médico, si quieres te llevo para que te examine. - siguió hablando mientras me observaba preocupado, y yo no articulaba palabra, era la primera vez que mi corazón no respondía a la lógica, no sabía que decir... Y eso lo puso aún más ansioso, lo noté, cuando frunció el ceño._

_- Bells. ¿Qué te pasó? - irrumpió una voz familiar, la escuchaba a lo lejos..._

_De un momento a otro una sombra se poso a mi lado. Su melena oscura me dijo quien era. - Tienes las pantis rotas, ¿Quién te hizo esto? – quiso saber la voz._

_- Nadie me hizo nada Jake, solo me caí. - dije de mala gana, él me había quitado el sueño perfecto... Seguro que espantó a mi ángel._

_- ¿Fue él quien te tiro al suelo por pedir caramelos? Se ve que es mayor que nosotros. - se detuvo, y vi de quien hablaba, era él, entonces no había sido un sueño, después de todo. - Todos los años siempre nos encontramos con chicos como tú, que no entienden nuestras costumbres y se burlan de nosotros. Pero que le hayas hecho esto a Bells... - lo miro desafiante. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que el otro niño no se inmutaba para nada, pero si reprimía una sonrisa. Yo, por mi parte, no dejaba de mirarlo… él era… hipnotizante. - ¿Cuál es la broma? ¿De qué te ríes? - exigió saber._

_- No… nada… sólo que te entiendo, me pasa igual con mi hermana. _

_- Ella…no es mi… -replicó Jake, se podía notar un ligero rubor en su tez morena, pero no siguió hablando más, se calló apretando un puño. - Vámonos Bells, ya Charlie nos espera en el auto, tenemos que regresar._

_Mencionó con desesperación las últimas palabras, asió de mi hombro, y me llevó a paso rápido, no le importó que me ardían las rodillas, no me dejo ni siquiera despedirme, no me dejó decirle un adiós, o un "gracias", ¡no me dejó hacer nada!_

_Me enojé con él y conmigo misma, por mi falta de confianza ante situaciones como ésta. _

_Agaché mi cabeza, y, efectivamente mis pantis negras estaban rotas, y mi falda purpura rasgada, ¿cómo fue que me caí? no recuerdo nada, solo que sentí una ráfaga de aire fuerte, me sentí mareada, y terminé de rodillas en la calle, con mi calabaza con dulces a unos metros de mí, y mis "orejas" de gato en otra parte. ¡Que mal disfraz escogí para esta noche! _

_Volteé mi rostro, y lo vi todavía parado… mirándome, de pronto, su figura se iba perdiendo, se estaba haciendo borrosa, una neblina, como el humo se interpuso entre nosotros… sentía que mi corazón de niña no estaba soportando tremenda ironía del destino…_

_"No te vayas…" "Por favor…"_

_Fue lo último que dije…_

.

.

.

.

-¿Bella? - dijo una voz melodiosa, pero la sentía lejana, muy ajena a las voces que acostumbraba escuchar una y otra vez en mi subconciente. Abrí los párpados pausamente, acostumbrandome a la luz de la mañana.

Otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño, ¡no que va! ¡No era un sueño! Era una pesadilla con todas sus letras; aquella maldita pesadilla que me atormentaba desde hace 4 años, y se hacía cada vez más intensa por esta época.

Aquel día mi papá, Charlie, Jake -mi mejor amigo- y yo fuimos a Settle para recaudar fondos para el hospital de Forks, lugar donde vivo y amo a pesar de ser la ciudad más fría de los Estados Unidos. Aprovechamos que era Halloween, nos disfrazarnos y fuimos al barrio mas acaudalado de Seattle para tocar puerta por puerta y pedir que por favor nos entreguen alguna donación, y también, claro está, caramelos. Puede parecer triviado, pero desde que tengo uso de razón, Charlie estuvo muy involucrado con las obras sociales, además, su rango de Policía, daba más presencia e intimidación a la causa.

Se nos había hecho muy tarde, y yo salía como loca de una inmensa casa, estaba muy contenta porque los señores habían accedido a completar el formulario de beneficiencia, y llenaron mi calabaza con dulces y golosinas para luego acariciar con mucha ternura mis orejas de gato... Nunca me sentí más avergonzada en mi vida, pero los entendía, ellos no tenían hijos, y se les notaba cierta añoranza al verme.

Cuando salí, pasó exactamente lo mismo que acabo de soñar, sólo que con un pequeño detalle... No existía aquello nebulosa, sino, gente y más gente que aparecía mientras me alejaba, el niño me miró como queriendo decir algo, pero al no encontrar forma, se volteó y se dirigió a la casa de al lado... ¡Era el vecino de aquellos señores! Maldije en mi interior al estúpido de Jake y a mi infernal suerte...

Si tan sólo me hubiera detenido unos segundos más... Lo habría conocido...

Pero, ¿Por qué mi sueño se distorsionaba? ¿Por qué tomaba un rumbo desastroso? ¿O es que acaso la luna nueva de aquel día había hecho su magia en mí? ¿Habría sido el ambiente fantasmagórico de Halloween que había conectado nuestras almas para después disolverse como el humo? No tenía ninguna de esas respuestas. Sólo sé que es un martirio, y también sé que podría haber sido peor.

- ¡Bella! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! - gritó Alice del otro lado de mi habitación. Había olvidado por completo que hoy tenía que acompañarla a comprar a Port Angeles. El "sueño" me había dejado aturdida y nuevamente preocupada. Para entender un poco, leí mucho acerca de traumas infantiles y como repercutían en la vida adolescente y adulta al correr de los años, pero... _Esto NO era para tanto..._

_Era muy extraño... Demasiado._

- Ya voy, Alice. - dije abriéndole la puerta. Seguro que Charlie la hizo pasar de nuevo... o dejó la puerta sin llave. Tendré que hacer un intercambio de palabras con él. - ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Estaba durmiendo!

- ¡Oh! ¡No te enojes Belli Bells! - exclamó con su voz tan dulce y haciendo un puchero. - Pero no quería que te escapes, ni que inventes alguna excusa para no ir al instituto.

- ¿Tendria alternativa? –me encogí de hombros.

- Probablemente no... Igual te hubiera sacado de esa cama.

- ¡No me iba a escapar Alice! - exclamé sin paciencia. - Pero bueno, me rescataste de la misma pesadilla de todos los días. -acepté sin enfado. - Aunque ya debería estar advertida... Ayer hubo luna nueva, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, pero podria preguntarle a Jasper. El tiene las cartas astrales. Desde que vino de México, no deja de hablarme de los efectos de la luna en el comportamiento de las personas... Es relativamente... frustrante. - explicó desanimada. Alice era de las que prefiere mil veces perderse un descuento en D&G que asistir a alguna charla científica con su novio, pero aún así lo amaba y apoyaba. - ¿Sigues creyendo que la luna nueva te hace soñar con _eso_?

- Si. Creo que debería hablar con él... Unas cuantas preguntas… - comenté pensativa, tirándome el cabello hacia atrás.

- ¡Hoy no! Vistete que hubo cambios de planes. El idiota de mi hermano regresó ayer y ni siquiera tuvo la gracia de avisarme. Podría haberle hecho una fiesta. – finalizó Alice con un pequeño berrinche. No me sorprendía, ella era la reina de los caprichos.

- ¿Regresó ayer? Me dijiste que la otra semana retornaba de Chicago, pero sólo de visita. – arrugué la nariz haciendo más evidente mi confusión. - ¿Terminó la preparatoria?

- No, peor aún, quiere terminarla aquí, para luego inscribirse en la Universidad local. ¡Está loco! Con tantas oportunidades que tiene en Chicago, quiere venir aquí. ¿Puedes creerlo? - gritó exasperada.

- ... - me encogi de hombros, frunciendo más el ceño. La universidad local no tenía nada malo, en mi caso, si ninguna Universidad del Norte me aceptaba, estaba decidida a estudiar aquí. - Es su decisión, Al. Quizá, lo desanime los inconvenientes de Forks, tu sabes, pasar de una gran ciudad a un pueblo, tiene sus consecuencias.

- Bueno, en fin. - hizo caso omiso a lo que dije. Realmente estaba enojada. - ¡Apurate! O llegaremos tarde a la primera clase. Luego, te rapto el resto del dia, y ¡Nos vamos de compras! - dijo lo ultimo dando saltitos, parecía un duende en navidad, mostrando una sonrisa hermosa y feliz. No me podía negar cuando hacía eso. - ¿No es genial mi plan?

- ¡Maldita Luna! – exclamé riéndome. Puede parecer que mi vida era rara, con sueños y gente _rara_, pero me gustaba. Estaba rodeada de duendes, lobos y sueños sin resolver y no me importaba admitir que vivía toda una historia de miedo.

.

.

Alice Cullen, es mi mejor amiga, y creo que nadie podría entender nuestra amistad. Ella era bajita, cabello oscuro, y ojos miel. Era hermosa, y prototipo de chica popular y deseada. Nada que ver conmigo, yo era una caricatura de persona, porque mientras ella vestia con mini faldas, blusas entalladas, collares y ropa dolorosamente perfecta, yo amaba ponerme mis vaqueros y una polera. En serio, nadie podria entender que la magnífica Alice, era amiga de la sabelotodo Bella Swan.

Hace 3 años llegó a estudiar a la secundaria de Forks, porque su papá, jefe de médicos del hospital local, solicitó su traslado a esta ciudad. Tiene dos hermanos mayores, de los cuales me hablaba muchísimo, pero no los conozco en persona, puesto que ambos estudiaban en chicago, y justo hoy, estaban de vuelta. Esto la tenía irritada, no sé si era por la fiesta de bienvenida, o porque se quedaría uno de ellos a estudiar aquí. Era muy difícil leerle la mente a Alice, con ella nada es seguro…

- Te veo muy triste Bells. ¿Te dejó tan mal la pesadilla? – me preguntó Alice preocupada, mientras manejaba su carro descapotable rojo, rumbo al instituto.

- No. no es eso... – hice una pausa, y me agarré el cuello, como evocando algo. – Lo que pasa, es que por estas fechas, perdí mi cadenita, el único recuerdo de mi abuelita Marie… sé que ya pasó mucho tiempo, pero, en pocos días será su cumpleaños, y me pone mal no tenerla conmigo. – suspiré, tanto la cadenita como el dije, eran de oro blanco, totalmente hermosos, había pasado de generación en generación, y decían que el mito que se centraba en ella, era un hechizo poderoso.

- Oh Bella… es cierto… estaría igual que tú en momentos así. ¿Sigues sin recordar en dónde lo perdiste?

- No lo sé. No me había percatado de su ausencia hasta _aquel _día cuando regresé a mi casa después de pedir las donaciones en Seattle. Ignoro cuando lo perdí. – expliqué con una voz melancólica. Recordé con claridad: _Aquel día_, fue uno de los peores, pensé que nada iría bien hasta que encontré a mi ángel, bajo la luz de la luna nueva. Aquella noche de Halloween…

Cada vez que iba a Seattle, trataba de evocar el sitio exacto donde lo vi, pero era difícil… y bueno, digámoslo así, era una niña, no tenía libertad propiamente dicha, menos con Jacob detrás mío como un perro guardián y Charlie con su insignia de Policía restregándotela en la cara… me limitaba un poco…

O quizá fue un sueño después de todo.

- ¡Oh! Regreso Bells! Olvide algo en el carro. – me dijo Alice dando un saltito, para dirigirse a su descapotable danzando. Ya nos faltaba pocos pasos para llegar al hall de entrada del instituto.

- ¡Pero que diablos! - no pude terminar la maldita frase, porque no se cómo, una forma difusa me golpeó en el hombro, rozando lo restante de mi cuerpo, justo en el momento en que giraba para dirigirme a clase. Me tambaleé un poco, pero mis cosas no se salvaron, el golpe debilitó mi brazo, y todas mis cosas cayeron al suelo dispersándose.

"_¡Yo y mi diabolica torpeza!_"

- Disculpa Bella, ¡voy atrasado! – gritó Tyler a varios metros, su voz se perdía con el viento de aquella mañana, pero trataba de disculparse de su error con mímicas. Lo miré con detenimiento. "_Maldito Tyler"._

.

_… ¿por qué no me aferré con fuerza a mis libros? ….Claro, por andar distraída._

_._

- Ten, se te cayó esto. – dijo una voz aterciopelada cortándome la ilación. Sonaba como una melodía. Yo estaba agachada recogiendo mis libros, sin inmutarme. No quise observarlo, porque sabía que me encontraría con alguna mirada turbia o malévola a punto de usar las palabras más burlonas e irónicas para describir mí torpeza. Como vio que no le hacía caso, se agachó conmigo, y con una agilidad única me alcanzó hasta el último bolígrafo.

- Gra... Gracias. – logré decir, el rubor de mis mejillas aumentó y sentí mi cara arder. Fruncí el ceño, levanté la mirada y lo vi…

En ese instante conocí la perfección. Vi un rostro hermoso, perfilado a la luz del sol, cabello castaño con reflejos cobrizos, parecía salido de un cuento, era simplemente p.e.r.f.e.c.t.o. No me podia equivocar, esas esmeraldas brillantes no eran difíciles de olvidar, y menos, si las había apreciado esta mañana… en mis sueños. ¡Era él! _Mi ángel. _

Pestañé insistentemente como para saber si era un sueño o realidad. Tenía que cerciorarme que no estaba durmiendo, o peor aún, si el sol hacia jugadas con mis reflejos. Habían pasado 4 años, pero él seguía siendo fiel al recuerdo que llevo grabado en mi memoria.

- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó con la misma sonrisa torcida que amaba en mis fantasías. – ¿Te golpeaste? – y por segunda vez en mi vida, me quedé muda. Absorta en un delirio imposible. Si seguía así, sin respirar cada vez que lo viera, necesitaría andar con un inhalador.

_…¿De dónde salió? ¿En dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? Mi cabeza hacía mil preguntas… y no tenía ninguna respuesta… no todavía._

- ¡Bella! Veo que conociste por fin a mi hermano. – me dijo Alice con voz chillona. _"¿su hermano? ¿Aquel Dios griego era SU hermano?"_ – Edward, ella es mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan.

- Hola Bella. Un gusto conocerte. – me dijo con voz aterciopelada tendiéndome una mano. _¡Qué familiar se me hacía esta escena! Parecía un 'deja vu'_. Parecía que estaba destinada a caerme al suelo, o lastimarme, para que él venga, me ayude, y me calme con esa sonrisa torcida deliciosa. – Alice me habló de ti.

_A ver. Stop. ¿La duende le había hablado de mí? ¿La barbie de Forks me había mencionado en sus conversaciones?_ ¡Pero que carajos le pasaba a Alice! No me contó ni una sola vez… Aunque claro, eso no cambiaría las cosas… ahora se me retuerce la conciencia al haberme negado varias veces a ver su álbum familiar…

Si, cúlpenme, pero ¿quién pensaría que ahí se escondería el niño de mis pesadillas?

- Hola. –susurré. Me estaba preparando para tenderle la mano, y responder a su saludo, cuando lo apartaron de mí. Mejor dicho, lo jalaron del hombro, y lo obligaron a voltear.

- Edward, ¿estas listo? – dijo una chica rubia, de la misma edad que él. Andaba tan sumergida en mi mente, que no vi cuando se acercó. Se paró frente a nosotras con inminente suficiencia, mostrando su belleza natural. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, lo que dejaba al descubierto su nívea piel. Vi como los otros chicos la recorrían con la mirada y ponían cara de babosos.

Al lado de Edward, eran la pareja perfecta, Barbie y Ken de carne y hueso. Me encogí de hombros, las personas hermosas estaban destinadas, y yo no tendría nunca una oportunidad.

– Hola Alice, no te pude saludar en la mañana, saliste rapidísimo. – dijo la rubia, volteó y me miró con cara de desprecio, y me saludó como si le doliera la garganta. –…Hola.

- Hola Tanya. –le dijo Alice echando fuego por la mirada, como si quisiera tirársele encima. Ya la había visto actuar una vez, cuando defendió con todas sus fuerzas a _su_ Jasper de la manada de chicas del grupo de Jessica.

-¿Nos vamos Edward? Me harté de esperarte en el carro, estoy muy cansada después de lo de ayer. – le dijo a mi ángel, cogiéndole del hombro, apretándolo, y dando muestras de un cariño mucho más profundo.

_"Si, era obvio, que algo pasaba entre ellos."_

Con unos simples movimientos de manos se fueron. Me dio la impresión que ella lo manejaba a su antojo, sino entonces ¿Por qué se lo llevó sin dejar que se despida como se debe?

Esa chica actuaba como si cualquiera le fuera a quitar a su perfecto novio. Como si él fuera capaz de mirar a otra teniéndola a ella. _"Estúpida"._ La mirada de fastidio que me dirigió fue hiriente, pero como estoy acostumbrada a eso, no me afectó en absoluto.

- ¿Quién era ella Alice? – pregunté camino a clase de Biología, me hacía la desentendida buscando unos papeles en mi folder. No quería causar un ataque de celos. _¿Dije "celos"?_ Bueno, Sí, aunque él tuviera dueña; durante 4 años, estuvo en mis sueños, y me siento tan dueña de él, a pesar que Edward no tenga ni la más mínima idea.

-… Tanya… se llama Tanya. Disculpa si no te la presenté… – me dijo agarrándose el mentón pensativa. – Creí que no la iba a traer… ¡tener el descaro de hacerlo!

Así que la rubia _señorita perfecta _se llamaba "_Tanya_"… el tono de voz que usó Alice para mencionármela, era de rabia, y la forma cómo la miró en el patio, y las demás señas que hizo, me dieron la idea que _Yo_ no era la única que no la podía pasar. Era mucho más pesada que el quaker. Y eso era poco.

-Vamos Bella, entremos a clase, se nos hace tarde. – y me jaló del brazo fuertemente, totalmente eufórica. Yo no reaccioné, porque seguía en estado de shock. Tantas preguntas, sensaciones, desilusiones y desventajas. Por fin conozco a mi ángel de ensueños, ni siquiera era mío, pero sentí que ya me lo habían arrebatado.

…

…

…

Pasaron tres meses, mi relación con Edward, era tranquila y frustrante. Nada diferente de la que tendrías con el hermano de tu mejor amiga. Se inscribió al instituto al día siguiente que lo vimos. Me encontraba con él todos los días, pero mi corazón daba un vuelco, cada vez que veía entrar su proporcionado cuerpo y su hermosa cabellera a clase de biología avanzada. Era tan perfecto e irresistible como el primer día que lo vi. Para mi mala y buena suerte, era la única clase que lo tenía sólo para mí, a mi lado, conversando despreocupadamente, riendo y admirando esa sonrisa dulce y sexy. Cuando salía de esa burbuja, regresaba todo a la normalidad, yo, con Alice y Jacob a mis espaldas, y él con su _"perfecta" novia_ Tanya. Me daba un escozor desastroso al sólo mencionar y/o pensar en su nombre.

Todo esto se me complicaba, tenerlo tan cerca, amarlo, soñarlo todas las noches y no poder ni siquiera probar sus labios, acariciarle el cabello... o preguntarle si se acordaba de mí, de aquella niña tonta disfrazada de gato que un día de Halloween tropezó frente a su casa… y tener el valor de decirle que desde entonces, él se había convertido en mi ángel… Era mucho más que doloroso, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Genial! – exclamé sarcásticamente. – ¡Justo hoy tenemos clase de gimnasia!-no se podía poner peor el día. Acababa de salir de tener una conversación muy productiva con Edward, cuando Tanya ya lo esperaba en la puerta de la clase con su mirada arrogante y soberbia._ ¿Qué le pasaba a esa tarada? ¿No le bastaba tenerlo a sus pies?_

Así como amaba Biología por las _eminentes_ razones. También odiaba Gimnasia, y no sólo porque mi torpeza crecía llegando a un descontrol incalculable; Sino porque también vería a Jake, mi mejor amigo, mi perrito guardián. Cuando vivía lejos, en La Push, era mi apoyo, mi refugio, pero cuando su papa Billy vendió su taller de automóviles, y se trasladaron a Forks, todo cambió. Mi alma se tranquilizó al saber que podría contar con él en cualquier momento, pero lo que no supe ni pude adivinar, era que su adherencia y sobreprotección hacia mí se volvería casi enfermiza y sofocante.

-Vamos Bells, te prometo que hoy haré pareja contigo, y dejamos que Mike lo haga con Jake. Será divertido.

-Divertido para ti. Es insoportable ver a Jake queriendo sacarle los ojos a Mike, y sólo porque estuvimos saliendo un tiempo.

_._

_Ok. Si. Explicación._

.

Puedo parecer loca, o, en otras palabras, _desequilibrada mental_, ¿Qué hago _yo_ saliendo con otro chico que no sea mi ángel? …. No me mal interpreten, pero salí con Mike Newton mucho antes de reencontrarme con Edward, la pasábamos bien, era divertido, pero un poco altanero, y para mi carácter, eso no va. Después de jurarle a Jacob, que él no me había hecho nada malo, termine con Mike. Y ahora… pensándolo bien, sería una forma efectiva para darle celos a Edward. Sería un arrebato mío, por supuesto, pero inútil… creo que el aludido ni se inmutaría. Tiene una _barbie_ con él, ¿no? Para que querría una _polipocket _como yo.

_Suspiré. _

-¡Alice! ¡Ven aquí! – empecé a gritar como desquiciada al regresar del baño. Estaba parada en la segunda puerta del Gimnasio, cuando vi brillar a unos centímetros míos, algo que me pertenecía.

-¿Qué pasa Belli Bells? – se acercó dando brincos. –La profesora se quedó estúpida con tus gritos, es raro en ti.

-No me importa. ¡Mira!. La acabo de encontrar. ¿No es increíble? –le dije, le grité, le pregunté, ya ni sé que tono de voz usé, estaba completamente eufórica al tener entre mis manos la _cadenita_ de mi abuelita. No la dejaba de tocar, estaba intacta, como si la hubieran limpiado esta mañana, como si la hubieran cuidado con devoción todo este tiempo. ¡Era épico!

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? No entiendo… - me miraba desconcertada, bajo su rostro a mis manos, y miró la cadenita casi asustada. Quizá era porque mi comportamiento no era la usual.

-Es mi cadenita, ¡la que perdí hace años!

-¿Estás segura Bella? Quizá es otra.

- No. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? La he llevado puesta 10 años de mi vida. Cómo no la voy a reconocer, además tiene una letra "S", ¿lo ves? –me acerqué más a ella, y se lo enseñé. El oro blanco se mantenía perfecto. Era obvio, que la habían estado cuidando muy bien. - Es de Swan. ¡Es esa! No entiendo que hace aquí.

_Y me golpeó la maldita realidad. ¿Qué hace mi cadena ahí? ¿Quién mierda se atrevió a cogérmela hace 4 años? ¿Quién era la que le sacaba lustre cada mañana?... ¿quién?_

-Bella, no crees que alguna de las chicas la cogió del suelo hace 4 años, – me comentó Ali con voz sigilosa. – o quizá te lo robaron. – concluyó todavía asustada, pero menciono las últimas palabras como si le estuviera doliendo la barriga.  
Puede que tenga razón, sería lógico y todo encajaría. Se percató que aún seguía en estado de shock, prosiguió.

-Quiero decir que la misma que la cogió, está o estuvo aquí.

- Ajam. Espera… - la detuve con un gesto, ella iba a continuar hablando, pero necesitaba que se calle, estaba recordando lo que pasó hace 4 años, en este mismo Gimnasio. - ¡Diablos! Ese día de Halloween, antes de ir a Seattle, estuve ayudando a las chicas a hacer los arreglos para la fiesta de la noche. Tuve un intercambio de palabras con Jessica y Victoria… mejor dicho, nos peleamos… por su culpa de esas idiotas, termine con un dolor de cabeza, que casi ni voy a Seattle. – terminé de hablar sintiendo un escalofrío. Si nunca hubiera ido a ese lugar, nunca lo hubiera conocido.

-quizá una de ellas lo cogió. – sonó tan segura como tan apenada.

- ¡Solo espérate que vaya y se lo refriegue en su cara! - hablé furiosa, seguía descontrolada. Alice me miraba aturdida, no podía descifrar sus gestos, baje la cabeza y volví a admirar mi cadenita... La furia que recorría mi cuerpo se iba apagando de a pocos...

Mi abuelita siempre me dijo que la cadena y su dije tenían un poder especial... Y empezaba a creerlo, me estaba controlando el carácter.

- Préstamela. - me pidió y se la di, la miro detenidamente, sus ojos se apagaron levemente, lo cual me resulto un poco extraño en ella... Pero la felicidad que había nacido en mi, era mayor e indescriptible. - Voltéate, te la voy a poner.

Cuando me recogí el cabello, para darle acceso a mi cuello, sentí una punzada propia del miedo... Pero ¿por qué?

Me la colocó y todo cambió, una sensación de calma y sosiego se apoderó de mis sentidos, de mi mente, y creo que hasta de mi alma. Era como si una parte de mi estuviera esperándola, se acoplara a ella perfectamente, pero mi otra mitad siguiera vacía...

¿Quizá era cierto que ésta reliquia escondía un poder mágico? Mi abuelita me prometió que nunca me la quitase, porque perdería el hechizo de protegerme y quedaría a la deriva, a no ser que la misma cadena, escoja a mi protector o protectora, creando un lazo indestructible.

Muchas veces, amaba escuchar esta historia, pero fui creciendo y creciendo, y la encontraba vaga, sin fundamento, y se intensificó más cuando la perdí...

Pero obviando todo esto, ya la tenía de vuelta... Y eso era lo único que importaba... _Por ahora._

…..

….

…

..

.

.

Podrían pensar que soy una masoquista, por haber aguantado ya, seis meses de mi vida al lado de Edward, y sin poder hacer nada, pero creo que tengo que admitirlo, me conformaba con ser su amiga, a no tenerlo en mi vida. Pero gracias al poder de mi cadena, me armaba más y más de valor, para decirle toda la verdad, y aunque quedara frente a él como una idiota sentimentalona, al menos hubiera valido la pena.

Un día, tuve que ir a la sala de profesores, tenía que recoger unas fichas de escritores británicos, cuando escuche pasos fuertes y rápidos, y se movían como si estuvieran formando un alboroto.

- ¡Óyeme! - escuche gritar. La voz era de Jacob. Me apresuré para llegar a ver el motivo de su enojo. - Te lo vuelvo a decir, ¡Deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo! - volvió a gritar con rudeza. Usando su fuerza extremadamente bruta, jalo del brazo a Edward y lo tiro a los lockers, haciendo un ruido alarmante.

- Quizá, sea tuyo, pero no eres dueño de lo que _yo_ haga o deje de hacer.

- Eres tan cínico... No estamos hablando de cualquier cosa.

- Lo sé. Yo nunca dije que era cualquier cosa, eso lo has dicho tú. -lo corrigió.

- Te crees listo, ¿no? - lo dejo de aprisionar, retiro su cuerpo hacia atrás, y empezó a dar vueltas sobre su sitio, podría asegurar que era para incitarlo a usar la defensa. Un juego típico de idiotas. - Desde que te vi supe que me darías muchos problemas... No sé cómo, pero lo supe.

- Podría decir lo mismo. Tú tampoco eres de mi agrado. - respondió calmadamente Edward arreglándose la camisa. Su voz era tan seria como su mirada. Pero para sorpresa mía, no contraatacó a su agresor. Eso irritaría a cualquiera...

- ¡Arrogante desde el primer día! ... Óyeme, que quede claro algo. - le dijo Jake acercándose a él, vi que lo apuntaba con un dedo, su mirada estaba encolerizada. - Si veo que repites lo que has hecho hoy, tendrás que verte no solo conmigo... Nadie se mete con algo mío y sale bien...

- ¡Jake! ¡Para ya! - grité desesperada. No pude esperar_ a más._ Jacob lo estaba atacando sin motivo, sé de lo que él es capaz, y me aterrorizó la sola idea de que mi perfecto ángel salga dañado.

Jake estaba siendo un pedante y odioso, y Edward todo un caballero...

- No sé qué cosa te habrá quitado o te habrá hecho Jake, pero no es motivo para verter toda tu frustración en él. - le espeté, interponiéndome entre ellos.

- No te metas Bells...

- ¡Ya está bueno! Vámonos. - le dirigí una mirada de odio. Esto no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Comportarse como un bruto, como un animal.

- Pe...Pero... - me volteé, ignorando su disculpa. Era increíble que conmigo se le achiquen los ojos y se comporte como un lobo asustado.

- Discúlpalo Edward... - logré pronunciar sintiendo como se me acumulaba la sangre en mis mejillas... Lo de siempre cada vez que lo miraba. - Nos vemos.

Ni llegué a voltear, cuando su mano agarró fuertemente mi brazo, el cálido roce me dejo perpleja. Lo miré con sinceridad, y vergüenza, como si yo fuera culpable... Aprecié sus ojos verdes, eran dos mares esmeraldas destilando tranquilidad a pesar de haber vivido momentos perturbadores, sus facciones de su rostro me dejaron idiota... Por un segundo creí que me acariciaría el mentón...

_._

_Tranquila Isabella... Solo son reflejos estúpidos tuyos...El tiene novia... _

.

- No te disculpes por él. No es tu culpa, Bella. - me dijo con aquella voz aterciopelada suya, tan sexy, seductora, sutil... Si no era capaz de controlar mis impulsos la próxima vez que me hable así, juro, que no me responsabilizo de mí.

_._

_No puedo creer que Yo esté diciendo esto sin descaro… esa cadena, está sacando lo mejor y peor de mí, sin duda._

.

Intensifico su roce, y yo quería desfallecer, ¿Qué efecto tendría en mí este chico que me estaba volviendo loca, completamente loca?

- Vámonos. - me dijo Jake en tono demandante. Más que una sugerencia, parecía una orden... Su mirada era la misma, como si destilara sangre_. ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Con qué poder se atrevía a hablarme asi? _Tenía que hablar urgente con él... podía aguantarle muchos defectos, pero esto, NO. Yo no era su juguete ni nada parecido...

-Adiós, Ed. – caminé unos metros, y volteé a verlo… me era inevitable no hacerlo, y sufrí otro "dejá vu"…. Él me quería decir algo, y no había forma humana de hacerlo.

…..

….

…

..

.

.

_"¡Oh diablos! Andaba tan apenada nuevamente porque volví a perder mi cadenita, que no me percaté que a la salida de clase, estaba esperándome la duende con cara de haber conseguido el último bolso de GUCCI._

_-¡Belli, Bells, Bellita! ¿De qué te disfrazaras en mi fiesta de Halloween?_

_-Alice, faltan 2 semanas para eso… ¿tengo que hacerlo? – le pregunté frunciendo el ceño, no me gustaban las fiestas, y menos una donde tenga que disfrazarme, era más que suficiente todas las vergüenzas que pasé de niña._

_-¿y? Yo ya tengo comprado todo. Desde las guirnaldas, las telarañas, los esqueletos, hasta las calabazas andantes, la piñata llena de calaveras, sangre por todos lados, brujas, vampiros…_

_-¡ok! Basta. Entendí. –si no la cortaba se volvía imparable. -¿podría encargarme del ponche?_

_-ni hablar. Puedes desempolvar tus orejas de gato. –lo dijo soltando un risita._

_-Ni se te ocurra Alice Cullen. _

_-En serio de qué quieres disfrazarte, te consigo lo que me pidas._

_-Está bien. Seré una Maceta. ¿Feliz?_

_-Ni un poquito._

_-ok. Seré la mujer invisible. ¿Te gusta más? –arqueé una ceja._

_- No seas tonta, déjame todo a mí. Te apuesto que te encantará"_

Y aquí estaba yo, un 31 de Octubre, parada en el jardín de los Cullen, pensando mil formas de escaparme… o mejor, dos mil formas de matar a Alice. ¡Para qué dejé en sus manos mi disfraz! O peor, ¡No sé cómo accedí a vestirme asi!

- ¡Estas preciosa Bells! El disfraz te queda perfecto. - me dijo Jasper.

- Lo dices sólo porque tu novia lo compró... Tu SI estas muy bien vestido de Dr. Drácula... Al menos no pasas vergüenza como yo. -_¿Quién en su sano juicio se vestiría como una hada?_ Con un vestidito blanco ceñido al cuerpo, unas extensiones de cabello castaños... súmenle a eso una varita y un antifaz blanco con piedras incrustadas que brillaban a metros de distancias... Estarían como yo... Con ganas de acabar con Alice Cullen...

- ...Puedo confirmar que Ali tiene buen gusto. - se acomodo la capa. Arregle mi coleta y mire a mí alrededor, y note los ojos curiosos de todos...

- ¿En dónde está la barbie? Quiero matarla y dejarla peor que Morticia.

- Quizá este arriba...o terminando de arreglar los ataúdes, ¿sabías que los llenó de ponche?

- Espérate a que veas las calabazas sangrientas... En serio, yo que tu, tendría cuidado antes de entrar a la cocina, hay calderos con crema viscosa por todos lados... - le comenté poniendo mi mejor cara de susto. Quería reírme al ver el rostro estupefacto de Jasper. - Y ni te digo de las telarañas... Solo cuida tu trasero.

Subí las gradas riéndome, Jasper podía ser tan inteligente como ingenuo. Recorrí el segundo piso hasta llegar a un mezanine, la enana no estaba por ningún lado. El antifaz ya me incomodaba, y las extensiones peor; era tan irritante obedecer sus órdenes. _"No te lo saques hasta que sean las doce" _¿acaso creía que era cenicienta?

- Ven Tanya, quiero hablarte. - me dijo la voz que tanto amaba. _Pero un ratito, ¿Tanya? ¿Por qué me dice Tanya?_

- no te hagas la que no escuchas. Tenemos este tema pendiente desde hace tiempo. - Yo seguía inmóvil. ¿Por qué Edward hablaba asi? Lo noté serio y frio, como sin ningún sentimiento surgiera al mencionar aquel nombre...

- ¡Ven! No te harás la tonta. - me jalo del brazo y me llevo a una sala intima a penas iluminada. Me alejé lo más que pude de él, para evitar su mirada. - Tanya, esto no da para más. Sabias a que te enfrentabas cuando me seguiste hasta Forks. Te dije que no lo hagas... Pero no me hiciste caso, solo empeoraste mi situación y la de ella. - dijo de golpe. El me estaba equivocando con su perfecta Tanya... Eso quiere decir que... Alice me usó a su antojo, decidió sobre mí, y me vistió igual que la barbie Malibú... Y yo fui una tonta al caer... ¡Cómo no darme cuenta cuando vi las extensiones!

- ¿No dirás nada? - se paró y se apoyó contra la pared cruzado de brazos. - tú y tus estúpidos silencios... - me paré, no podía estar escuchando esto, no era mi incumbencia... crucé la habitación obviando sus comentarios, pero me detuve al escuchar mi nombre. -No huyas Tanya, tú sabías que YO amo a Bella desde que la vi...

¿Edward dijo que me amaba? ¿A mí? ¿A la sabelotodo y torpe Bella Swan? Mi corazón me dijo que hacer, y corrí hacia él, tenía el derecho de hacerlo, era mi necesidad de existir...

Lo bese cándidamente y me sentí desfallecer, sus labios eran tan suaves, su aliento a menta era delicioso, y su loción varonil incitaba a más. Le cogí el rostro y volví a besarlo con intensidad, con todo el amor contenido que tenia. Lo sentí confundido.

Me despegue de él y salí corriendo escaleras arriba, tenía que encerrarme en el baño, tenía que llorar y desfogar... Podría resultar fácil decirle que también lo amaba, pero, ¿con qué cara? Había estado callada ocultando mi identidad, no fui sincera, él me odiaría.

Salí del baño, dispuesta a ir al cuarto de Alice y cambiarme, me iría cuanto antes de la casa, ya lo había jodido demasiado.

- si no salías en 5 minutos más, tiraba esa puerta... Bella. – dijo lo último como un susurro.

- Yo... Edward... Yo...

- Ven conmigo. - me dijo, su mirada perdida me asustaba. Tenía miedo de lo qué me podría decir por ser tan descarada y mal mentirosa. - Bella... Es hora que hablemos seriamente.

- Edward, discúlpame, no quise escuchar... Te lo juro, te confundiste...

- No. No te disculpes, sino fuera por mi hermana, nunca hubiera sido capaz de forzar la verdad... Te la hubiera dicho a medias, porque tengo miedo de que me odies.

- ¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué? Tú deberías odiarme...

- Te haré una pregunta, que debí hacerlo el primer día que te vi en el instituto... - hizo una pausa, respiró y exhaló profundamente. - ¿me recuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿De aquel chiquillo que te ayudo a recoger tus dulces cuando te caíste?

- ¿que? - pregunté aturdida. La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- Por favor Bella, dime que si... Desde ese día te tengo grabado en mi mente, esperé que regreses a preguntar por tu cadenita que se te cayó, pero nunca lo hiciste... Así que la guarde como un obsequio del cielo, por enviarme un ángel como tú.

- ¿Mi cadena…? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? – no dije nada coherente.

- cuando Jake te llevó, no me dio tiempo de decirte que tu cadena se había caído, estaba roto el broche, lo arreglé y lo usé cada día de mi vida... Pensaba que nunca te vería de nuevo, hasta que mi hermana me enseñó tus fotos... Cuando te reconocí, supe que era el destino, y me puedes tomar de loco, pero sentí arder la cadena sobre mi pecho, como si reaccionara a tu nombre, a tu presencia. Fue increíble... Desde ese día supe que hacer, venir a Forks a verte, buscarte y ganarme tu cariño.

- ... - no pude mencionar nada, esta declaración me dejo estupefacta, ¿era real? ¿O era un juego de mi subconsciente? No podía permitirme una jugada asi... Era un broma de... - Tanya...

- Tanya es mi prima. Se autonombro mi novia cuando éramos unos críos, me siguió furiosa tratando de convencerme de regresar a Chicago. Nunca pensé que sería tan posesiva y estúpida... Alice se enojó demasiado cuando llegué con ella a la casa... Me dijo que era un idiota por hacerte esto.

- ¿Alice sabia todo?

- Si. Desde que me enseñó tus fotos... Y también sabía lo de la cadenita... Y ahí me odiaras... No quise devolvértela, no había forma de hacerlo, discúlpame, fui egoísta... Hasta que un día, te fui a ver al Gimnasio, y no comprendo cómo se me cayó la cadena del cuello... No me di cuenta hasta unas horas después... Alice me conto que estuviste feliz, pero casi me degolla por haberla puesto en aprietos... No le gusta mentir...

- ¡pues que buena mentirosa que es! ¡Hacerme todo esto! ¡Callarse cuanto tiempo! ¿Sabías que tenía pesadillas? ¿Sabías que soñaba contigo siempre? Y en Halloween ¡era insoportable!...

- Perdóname Bella, pero eso no debió pasar. Sólo que… no puedo estar lejos de ti... Siento que debo protegerte, cuidarte y amarte por siempre... Es como si aquella noche de Halloween me hubieras hechizado con tus ojos, tu mirada aturdida me partía el alma... Te veías tan frágil e indefensa... - se acerco a mí, y con la yema de sus dedos acarició mi frente, mi nariz, mis mejillas y mis labios, cerré mis ojos y una sensación de paz atacó mi cuerpo. - Me estaba muriendo por dentro al no poder tocarte. Me moría de celos al ver como Jake te abrazaba, te cuidaba y te defendía, deseaba con todo mi corazón ser él, ser tu novio...

- Jake no es mi novio... Nunca lo fue.- le respondí temblando, mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, podía sentir la sangre en mis mejillas... Acercó sus manos a su cuello y me enseñó mi cadenita. La que había perdido nuevamente hace unos meses.

- Es como magia... Regresó a mí sin haberlo pedido, sin haberlo imaginado. - me miró sonriendo. - ese día que me viste hablando con Jake.

- Casi te mata...

- Lo corrijo, cuando casi _acabo_ con Jake... - volvió a sonreír torcidamente. Amaba esa efecto deslumbrante. - me vio "espiándote"... Y bueno sabes el resto... Te defendió con furia, cuando interviniste, se te cayó la cadena... Te lo quería devolver... Pero la sentía tan mía... – lo dijo avergonzado.

- Sé a lo que te refieres. Tenerla es como si una parte de tu alma, de tu corazón estuviera completa, pero la otra...vacía. Es la magia que hay en ella. - concluí sonriente. Estaba entendiendo todo a la perfección.

- ¿Magia? - pregunto arqueando una ceja.

- Si. Magia. Ella me llevo a ti, ella te trajo hacia mí, y ella te escogió. Solo a tu lado puedo ser feliz y sentirme completa. Tú eres mi ángel guardián, mi protector...

- ... - sonrió complacido, los rasgos de seriedad y pesadumbres se borraron de su perfecto rostro. - Y tú eres mi hada, haces mis sueños realidad, estando contigo puedo sentir como brilla mi corazón.

Me agarro sutilmente de la cintura, y me besó. Por fin pude saborear completamente sus labios, y acariciar ese cabello desordenado que adoraba...

No podía creer que la leyenda que me contó mi abuelita, un día de Halloween hace 8 años era cierta. Aquella medallita tenia poderes sobre naturales, era la encargada de darme felicidad y amor, y fue la responsable de haberme llevado hacia él, hacia mi ángel, no sólo una, sino dos noches de Halloween…

Me hizo sufrir, en sueños y pesadillas, pero no me importaba ya, había sido el precio que tuve que pagar para llegar a la gloria. Desde ahora iríamos juntos a donde nos lleve nuestros corazones hechizados, bajo la bendición de un poderoso talismán… recordando siempre, que la magia, los hechizos, el amor y el destino existen…

Y sobre todo tendré a mi corazón y mi ángel protector por siempre...

...Hasta la eternidad.

¿Para que mas?

FIN

.

.

* * *

**..**

**.**

**NOTA:**

**Hola Chicas (os) Muchas gracias a todas las personas que votaron por mi FIC! estoy muy feliz =) no pense obtener ningun puesto. *-*! **

**y ademas es el primer fic que hice para un concurso, lo que quiere decir es mi primer concurso en el que participo! ^_^**

**Aun sigo en duda, si hacer un EDWARD POV... ustedes que dicen? seria interesante?**

**Espero sus sugerencias y reviews! me harian muy feliz, mas de lo que estoy!**

**y... Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos! las quierooo!**

*** Lucia ***


End file.
